The Fifth Nation
by Quimble
Summary: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Water Tribes attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But, when the world needed him most, he vanished. I'm not dead; Have hope, friends.
1. Chapter 1

-_ENTER, NARRATOR-_

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Water Tribes attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But, when the world needed him most, he vanished.

-=1=-

"We must strike soon, and strike hard. A decisive victory is just what we need to show these Water Tribes we are not to be trifled with. The time is now, our forces will not get any stronger with time. We need to rally our troops in the South, while the Artic Summer is upon us. The tribes won't know what hit them."

The fire lord didn't speak, or move, just dipped his head thoughtfully, the picture of calm. The idea was sound, but the planning behind such an attack... And the repercussions, if it were to fail; the Earth Kingdom, already weakened, and without the support of the Fire Nation Armada, would fall within weeks To the Water Tribes. And after that the tribes would be unstoppable, obliterating the Fire Nation entirely. And that could _not_ be allowed to happen.

"And what would such an attack achieve, Commander?" The Fire Lord's voice rang out, bringing the assembled generals and officers instantly to attention. Zhao rose again to speak.

"As we now know, many of the Southern Earth Kingdom cities, such as Omashu and Kyoshi island are currently ruled over by the savages of the Southern Water Tribe," a disgusted tone creeping into his voices as he uttered the words. "By defeating the Water Tribe in the South not only would we remove one of our nation's greatest threats, but we would free many of these imprisoned areas, returning them to Earth kingdom control. We have the opportunity to send a clear message To our allies, and inspire the Earth Kingdom citizens to fight against the tyrants that rule them. Furthermore, it is rumoured that Princess Katara will be arriving shortly at the Southern Tribes, to aid the war effort and organise their remaining forces For an impending attack. Capturing or killing her could turn the tides of the war, shifting the balance and putting the Fire Nation in a new position of power." At the mention of the Princess, quiet murmurs broke out in the assembled nobleman. Even in the heart of the Fire Nation, tales were told about her ruthlessness as a ruler, and her capability and prowess as a warrior and leader. The Fire Lord waited for the muttering to dissipate before he spoke again.

"Relying on rumours, will not be enough to win this war. Can we be certain that the Princess is at the South Pole?"

Zhao remained undeterred "Multiple sources have reported sightings of her arriving in the South. These sources have all been notably reliable in the past. There is no reason to believe their information now would be inaccurate."

There was a brief period of silence, as the Fire Lord considered the outcome of such a battle. Although it seemed an unusually large risk, as things stood presently, the Fire Nation would eventually lose the war. They could hold out another two, maybe three years, but then the Water Tribes would infiltrate the city and they would be massacred. This attack was possibly what they needed to tip the scales in their favour.

"It's settled then. Commander Zhou, I assume you will be taking the responsibility of planning the attack." It wasn't a question, but Zhou shook his head, as another of the War Council spoke.

"My Lord, perhaps it would be most appropriate to wait a few months before attacking.

Sozin's comet will return in barely a month, and in any event, organising an attack of this scale, and mobilising the troops could take weeks. We may need all the advantages we can get if we are to attack the Water Tribes on their own ground."

"No. We cannot rely on the comet to win our battles for us. In months the Tribes may have launched an invasion in the Earth Kingdom, and then it will be twice as hard to reach the South Pole. In any event, the Princess will be long gone if we delay these plans. If we attack them in such a manner, now is the time to do it. Time is short, and the war is coming to an end. This is the best opportunity we have had since Azulon's passing. Our forces are as strong as they'll ever be. " The Fire Lord let his words sink in, before addressing his next military priorities. "Admiral Chan. How fares the Earth Kingdom campaign? Until the Earth Kingdom is re-taken by our forces, we will be vulnerable to raids from the Northern Water Tribe. Prince Sokka is both cunning and intelligent, and we cannot afford to leave our shores exposed to the dangers of the Northern Tribe."

"We have not been able to make any progress in the Earth Kingdom; the battle remains at a standstill. Ba Sing Se continues to be held by the Earth Kingdom soldiers, currently reinforced by our own men. The Water tribes have set up their fortifications at Lake Laogi, but we have prevented them from passing so far. Further south, the Water Tribes continue to take small towns or provinces under their control, receiving aid from the nearby city of Omashu, occupied by the Water Tribe. We believe their progress will have to halt as they reach the desert, and find a way to traverse the burning sands. If we deal with the threat in the South quickly, then we should be able to concentrate our forces in the Earth Kingdom, and force the invaders away."

Fire Lord Ozai smiled grimly. "Ensure it happens, Admiral. You have your orders. Do not fail our nation. Dismissed."

One by one, the great commanders of the Fire Nation stood up and left, passing between the grand doors of the throne room as the guards stood ever watching from their posts. Eventually, only Zuko and Azula remained. The Fire Lord said nothing, as he studied his children. It was Zuko to speak out first, as Ozai had known it would be. The boy needed to learn patience. Ozai sighed internally, knowing exactly what words Zuko would use.

"You wished to speak with us, father?"

Ozai didn't waste any time exchanging pleasantries. "You, Zuko, will be accompanying Commander Zhou to the Southern Water Tribe. You are a far more skilful firebender than he, and your talents may be needed during the battle. It is your personal task to make sure that Princess Katara does not escape. She would be an extremely valuable asset in this war. She will certainly be well guarded, so take a contingent of guards with you. However many you think you will need. Go now, ready your forces. Time is not with us, and thus you will need to be leaving as soon as possible. I expect the troops assembled and prepared for departure by sunrise, in two days' time."

Zuko bowed deeply, and then turned on the spot and stalked out of the throne room, already thinking about how to orchestrate such an attack in under a week. There was so much to be done, although thankfully Zhao had already planned out the attack in great detail; the Princess was what Zuko was concerned about. A master waterbender and strategist, she would be nigh on impossible to capture. And apparently she was quite beautiful. Or was that Princess Yue?

"Azula, there is also something I must ask of you. I need you in the Earth Kingdom. We know the Water Tribes are planning something at Lake Laogi, and you are the only person I trust enough to put a stop to it. Ba Sing Se must not fall; without it, the Earth Kingdom will be obliterated within days. Take whatever you need, whoever you need, but do not fail. Good luck, my daughter."

Azula frowned, but re-composed her features before Ozai could notice the change. "Of course, Fire Lord." Well this would be fun. But first, she needed to call in some old friends...

o-o-o

"We will be arriving in a few minutes, Princess." Already, the Water Tribe's icy forts could be recognised in the distance. Over the years, it had progressed far from the tiny huts scattered around the area, and the pitiful watch tower her brother had built from the ice. Nowadays, the South Pole was one of the most powerful strongholds in the world. The shining white walls loomed protectively over the collection of houses within the city, rivalling the protection of the great Omashu, now lying at the feet of the Water Tribes. A smirk crossed Katara's face as she considered the ease with which the Earth Kingdom was falling. They had secured the Eastern Peninsula, and Ba Sing Se was merely weeks from falling. And then this war could finally be over, the new world united under a single banner. The other nations were blinded, by their own self importance; they could not envision the future. That was why these battles were necessary, why each day more warriors were needed to give their lives to the cause.

The captain turned away from the Princess, who had made no sign of acknowledgement, but that was irrelevant. He had informed her of their arrival, and she had heard. His job was done. All that remained was to navigate their ship to the obscure port bordering the fort. Then he would be able to see his family again.

o-o-o

Weaving through the crowd, dodging past all sorts of people, Katara made her way through the masses towards her father's house, in the center of the city. Occasionally, she caught a glimpse of someone from her youth. It had been years since she had been here; it had changed so much while she was gone. No more were the people scrounging for food, desperate to survive another winter. Things were different. The waterbenders had definitely inspired a change in what had once been a village of no more than twenty old woman and their children.

Approaching Hakoda's home, she truly appreciated the grandeur and decorum of the city. Almost everything was sculpted from glossy white ice, the product of the prodigious skill of the waterbenders. Instead of dragging the door open and freezing her hand in the process, Katara chose to simply nudge it gently with her bending, walking in silently, the door closing behind her.

"Dad."

Who knew one word could convey such emotion, Hakoda thought, turning and noticing the woman standing tall and straight at the entrance. Her dark brown hair stooped past her shoulders, perfectly straight, except for those hair loopies on each side of her face, Hama's necklace strung loosely around Katara's neck.

"Katara," Hakoda choked, standing up and moving towards his daughter. "I feared something had happened to you."

Katara rolled her eyes, but smiled and embraced her father. "We made it safely. No firebender ship can keep up with one of ours." A fact. Water Tribe boats were designed for speed, not battle, and in any event the waterbenders onboard would provide a significant advantage in any sea battle. The Water Tribes had never lost a sea battle... Not since the Avatar, that is. But it had been years; the Avatar was long gone. Nobody could stop them now.

o-o-o

"How long will this take?" Asked Zuko, tapping his foot impatiently on the deck. After a frantic day of preparation, the invasion force was on its way to the South Pole, sliding gently down wave after wave. Staring at the sea was only so entertaining, and everyone was on edge.

"Be patient, Prince Zuko. It is quite a distance to cover, we cannot expect to reach them in merely a few hours. The Water Tribe is not going anywhere; it's only a matter of time now, and then the South Pole will be ours." Noticing the growing scowl on his Prince's face, Zhao smirked. "We will attack at sunrise, tomorrow, when our fire is strongest. Make sure you are well rested. We can't afford to lose this battle."

Zuko sighed. Maybe Zhao was still bitter about that Agni Kai, so long ago.

o-o-o

"Fix your stance! Fire is not smooth and flexible like water and air, it is raw and powerful! You can't deflect or redirect a blast, you can only block it and send your own. But this does not mean you can forget your stances! Like _this._" The firebending master performed the technique in slow, exaggerated movements, bringing his arm up and around in a complex maneuver. "Remember your basics. They are the key to firebending. Again."

The ensuing fight between pupil and master was just as one sided as all the others had been. The young boy was no match for the Dragon of the West, even when all the former general did was strike and block. Within minutes, the pupil was panting from exhaustion, eventually getting knocked off his feet by a simple blast.

Iroh shook his head emphatically, moving towards his student. "Breathe from _here,_" he said, gesturing towards his stomach, "Not from the chest. Bring the fire forth from your core, and then release it through your palm as you strike. Remember to breath out, to achieve maximum power."

The Avatar groaned slightly, then pushed himself to his feet with a gust of wind.

"Again!"


	2. Chapter 2

-=2=-

There was no warning. One moment, the South Pole had been the epitome of calm. Muffled voices signalled the beginning of a new day, ending the eerie silence of the night before. Katara's eyes lifted open, as she stared blankly at the ceiling above her, wondering idly if she could get away with lying in bed for a bit longer.

Then the shouting started, setting alarm bells ringing in her mind. The princess sat up, trying to isolate a voice and discern what the commotion was about. She frowned slightly, then her features went pale as she recognised a couple of words. The Fire Nation.

They were here? At the pole? Surely they wouldn't dare make such a move, not where the waterbenders were strongest. But Katara's fears were confirmed as a long note bellowed out from a horn not too far off, followed by a string of obscenity and then a cry - but Katara was no longer listening. She was already racing out the door into the chaos outside.

o-o-o

The disorganised rabble of Water tribe warriors were no match for the firebenders. Only the waterbenders could pose a threat, and unfortunately more of them kept coming. Each bender that Zuko struck down was replaced by two more, melting the ice below them and at times submerging whole contingents of soldiers underwater. The Fire Nation would already be calling for retreat if not for the vast reserves of men streaming steadily from the ships. Dodging a spear throw from a defender, Zuko weaved through the brawl towards the man, evading his sword slashes and taking him out with a fist to the head. Then he dropped into the water as the thin layer of ice below him suddenly disappeared, taking him down with it. Zuko started shaking, already numb from the cold, desperately trying to claw his way to the surface, make it past the mass of bodies. Taking a breath, he dived back down swimming _beneath_ the battle and towards the heart of the Water Tribe.

o-o-o

Bloodbending wouldn't be much use here; there were too many of them. Katara growled as she sent another hoard of attackers flying backwards with a wave. How dare these brutes attack her homeland? They would all pay. She hurled an ice dagger at an enemy, but turned to her next target before she could assess the result. There were just too many... No, the Fire Nation would NOT win this battle. She wouldn't let them.

o-o-o

Zuko gasped, shivering from the cold. It was all he could do to keep conscious, and try to warm himself up. He'd been lucky in finding an obscure point to resurface; melting the ice had taken time and he surely would've been noticed had anyone been around. As it were, everyone seemed to be battling it out, with the rest of the village deserted. There was a resounding crack, breaking through the battle cries and screams, and then an assortment of aggravated bellows and yells. Edging around a corner, Zuko felt his mouth drop. In between the two armies was a wide river, created by the waterbenders. Most of the Fire Nation soldiers were caught in it, struggling to make their way back onto the ice. And there she stood, a stone's throw away. The Water Tribe Princess.

o-o-o

Katara gazed coldly at the would-be invaders, now stopped at the edge of the water. Now was the time to strike back, while they were confused and disadvantaged because of the water. She froze some of the water, creating a pathway for her warriors, and they surged through it into the enemy lines, jabbing and slicing their way forwards. The other waterbenders continued sending blasts of water towards the Fire Nation, preventing them from regrouping properly. And once they had pushed them back to the shoreline, they could - Katara whipped around sending ice daggers flying behind her, but the unknown assailant blocked them easily with a set of swords. One attacker, good, that meant she could bloodbend...

o-o-o

Zuko had heard tales of powerful waterbenders, who could control the movements of other people. Apparently the princess had this ability. Acting on instinct, he flung one of his broadswords at her before an unseeable force pushed him to the ground. Caught off guard, Katara tried to block the improvised attack with a jet of water, misjudging the speed of the sword and stumbling as the hilt struck her shoulder, knocking her off balance. In an instant the attacker was on top of her, tackling her to the ground and pinning her hands under her own body, preventing her from bending. Furious, she lashed out with her legs and tried to throw the assailant off, to no avail; the man was far heavier than her. Her eyes widened as she saw him drawing back his fist, and she flinched instinctively, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head before darkness claimed her.

o-o-o

Zhao swore under his breath. The battle had been lost, and the Water Tribe had sustained no major damage because of it. He would be disgraced because of it. Snarling, he turned to a fleeing captain and shoved him backwards.

"Coward! Stand and fight them! The Fire Nation will not be defeated by these savages!" He screamed at the man. In his rage, he failed to notice the Water Tribe warrior lifting her bow, taking careful aim for the man, obviously the leader of the attacking forces. Taking a breath, she tested the wind, drew back, and released. Her aim was true. The arrow arced right into the Commander's chest, piercing his armour easily.

o-o-o

Zuko knew there was no chance of getting through the mob from where the Fire Nation had attacked. Hundreds of Water Tribe warriors lay in his path, and carrying an unconscious girl across his shoulders was no easy feat. Instead he slung the girl over his back and headed off jogging in the other direction. He reached the wall relatively quickly, and setting Katara down, took a steady stance, breathing deeply, his eyes closed. Then he released his power in a beam of fire, searing into the wall inch by inch, melting through the thick ice. Pouring more energy into his fire, he glanced back at the Princess lying in the snow a few feet away. She was pretty, in a way that seemed natural. But it was a cold face, devoid of happiness, or any emotion whatsoever. It gave her an interesting look... Her hair was sprawled behind her. She had let it fall, he realised, instead of wearing it in the conventional ponytail that was worn by the royalty in the Southern Water Tribe. She seemed tall and slim, probably near to Zuko himself in height, although her complexion was far lighter than his, his own skin darkened by years of living on the equator... The wall gave in suddenly, collapsing in on itself and providing an exit for Zuko and his captive. Gritting his teeth, he tore off a strip of his shirt, using it to tie the Princess' wrists behind her back, and then picked her up again, treading past what was left of the wall, and continuing into the Arctic landscape beyond.

o-o-o

Iroh's bones ached as the piercing cold sunk into him, but the sight would've been well worth it, even without the obviously waning battle in the distance. A poor venture, truly. No doubt, the seeds planted had reached the Fire Nation, and they'd spurred their soldiers into battle. No amount of firebenders could ever hope to take the city, lest the Moon Spirit die entirely. He had people working on that end, but without success, for nigh on a year now. It was time for some fresh faces, possibly. Although, of course a Fire Nation victory here would have been ideal, he would've been a fool to expect a different result. The Water Princess, however, was a different matter altogether. Maybe even the breakthrough he'd been looking for to finally provide a means to end this war. Then the White Lotus could rise unopposed, unchallenged. The light to end an era of darkness. Forget fighting, the weakened nations would embrace the opportunity of peace. Besides, it had been so long since he had seen his nephew, Zuko. Would the boy remember him? Well, he'd find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

-=3=-

"Eugh..." Katara groaned. She felt like crap, and her whole head seemed to be throbbing with every heartbeat. And why was the ground so far away?

Zuko stopped walking. "You're awake." He said, his voice impassive.

On her place, lying awkwardly across Zuko's shoulders, her head was hanging limply, her hair covering her face and blocking her vision. Groggily, Katara attempted feebly to swipe it away with a hand... And realised that her hands were tied together behind her back.

"What the..?" Thrashing wildly, she managed to worm out of Zuko's arms and crash to the snow below, knocking the breath out of her. Zuko turned around slowly, gazing at her coolly, expressionless, the Princess tried to worm her way out of the coil of rope keeping her from waterbending. This was it; either she wouldn't be able to bend now, or she would escape easily. If that happened, nothing Zuko did would change it. He would go back to the Fire Nation an outcast, his name scorned and mocked. The humiliation of such a defeat was already unbearable. To return without the Princess would be a total and utter disaster, from both a personal and military perspective.

Katara hadn't really thought through her escape plan. In hindsight, it had been pretty pointless. The man who had taken her, presumable the one who had tied her hands together, was looking on from a few feet away, a mocking expression on his face. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off and give him something more permanent. How about another scar, to match the one already covering half his face.

Finally, she stopped struggling and glared up at the man in front of her.

"You tied me up?" Katara demanded, straining to keep her voice calm as she said it. It wouldn't do for him to know how scared she felt right now.

The man in front of her didn't speak, just nodded warily.

Katara had to take several deep breaths before she trusted herself to speak without her voice breaking. "May I ask why?" She said, a menacing tone creeping into her voice. Zuko eyed her cautiously. She didn't sound like the sort of person he wanted to cross.

Completely unsure of how to answer such a question, Zuko opened his mouth, then shut it hastily, choosing to remain silent. Judging by the look on her face now, if she ever managed to escape, she would make sure he regretted this day.

Glaring at Zuko, Katara vowed to make him pay.

o-o-o

"Have some water," said Zuko walking towards her with a canteen. "You'll need it."

They had stopped to rest for a while, and Zuko had decided that now was as good as time as any to eat. After all, the entire South Pole was the same. No place was better than any other.

Katara remained stubbornly silent, and resumed glaring at him in a way that promised violence. She would win this battle of the wills, even if it was a small one.

Zuko looked at her expectantly, then realised no reply was forthcoming. "Come on. I don't want to have to force you."

Katara kicked out at him, twisting into a powerful side kick, which was blocked easily by the firebender. Furious, she sent some more his way, which were all carefully avoided or deflected. Obviously the firebender was far more skilled in close combat than she. Not to give up, she charged him, catching him by surprise. Despite the fact she couldn't fully tackle him, Zuko lost his balance and tripped backwards, Katara unable to steady herself and falling down on top of him. Zuko began to scramble backwards, but stopped, astounded to see the water tribe girl sobbing over him. Tears ran down her cheeks, dropping from her face onto Zuko's chest, wetting his shirt.

How had that happened, the girl seemingly so full of spirit and life descended into a shaking figure in just a few seconds. What had he done to her?

The pain had just been too much to bear. She hated him, with all her thoughts and emotions, lashing out at him, trying to hurt him in any way possible. Anything to ease the consuming sadness developing within her. Was this to be the future of her life; getting hauled around by the enemy as thy slaughtered her people and family? It had hit her then, like a bolt to the chest, and she had collapsed, coughing and spluttering, trembling in Zuko's grasp.

A hand reached up, parting her black hair and stroking it gently, trying to soothe the girl. "It's okay, it's okay. You're fine, I won't harm you, I swear. It's okay." He said anything that came to him, and they just lay there, one on top of the other. After a time, he stopped talking and simply brushed her hair back, again and again, holding her tightly with his other arm wrapped around her. Eventually the only sound left was that of their breathing, the only movement the continuous rise and fall of their chests. Zuko disengaged himself from the embrace, realising Katara was asleep. Her cheeks were still moist, her hair in an untidy sprawl from the brief but intense melee a few seconds previously. Dimly, he realised that the girl was far more manageable asleep. More importantly, despite what had just happened, he still needed to get further away from the Water Tribe.

o-o-o

Aang watched the two figures from a distance, his eyes following their every moment, but his head remaining motionless. It would not bode well for him to be seen by a stray glance. They were interesting. They had fought for a time, then the female had almost collapsed, and the male had started comforting her. There was something between them, not companionship or even the slightest liking of the other, but they didn't attempt to harm the other, as if there was a grudging respect for the other. As if they were attached, bonded over what they had done, even after just half a day. What did that mean? And more importantly, he mused, what could he do about it?

o-o-o

Zuko stared grimly into his small pack. Reaching in, he carefully extracted the last few crumbs of the bread inside, in conflict over whether to give any to the girl. Or would she just throw it all in the snow, leaving him worse off than before. He sighed, trudging over to where she sat on the snow, and tapping her gently on the shoulder. The look he received was one of contempt, anger, and utter defiance.

Zuko pointedly ignored her glare and tried to speak impassively; "You hungry?" His voice cracked, sore and dry as it was. It had been a long time since he had gone without food for any long period of time.

At this, Katara smiled crookedly, almost shyly, even, an extremely disconcerting expression on her. Like this, she was the epitome of sly innocence, hair parted around her face, guiltless eyes glinting with the sunlight, with a cheeky grin etched on her jaw. Or maybe a snarl.

"Can I get my hands untied?" She asked sweetly, smiling up at Zuko.

He blinked. She started laughing at him. It started with a small giggle, but she couldn't stop, not with that bemused expression covering Zuko's features. He was quite obviously astounded by her suggestion, as she had hoped he would be. After all, it was pretty funny, she thought to herself.

"Oh my... Your face! Aha... Haha! Oh, your face was amazing!"

"I don't quite see what's so funny." Zuko commented idly, completely clueless as how to react to her. What in the world was with her anyway?

Katara snorted. "That's because you have no sense of humour, _Prince _Zuko. Learn to laugh once in a while, loosen up. And give me that food you promised."

Zuko frowned as he tried to see past her act and discern what she was planning. She knew who he was, obviously. Was she planning something? Or was this just the way she normally acted. And which was preferable anyway? Rubbing his temple, he sat down beside her and began tearing off small pieces of the remaining food. She looked at him and looked at him as if holding back another laugh, as he continued to systematically divide the food between them. He looked up and jumped a little at her azure blue eyes gazing evenly at him. Zuko swore they went right through to his soul.

He shuddered a little, and brought the meager piece of stale bread up to her mouth, dropping it in as she opened her mouth, letting her feed him. Well, this was certainly the most awkward experience of his life to date.

o-o-o

He was barely a boy, she saw now. Almost shy, so it seemed. Pathetic. A prince, he was. Wasting his life away lugging her around. Oh yes, he was fit. Physically capable too. But physical power was nowhere near as strong as the power of words. Fighting to defend the city is one thing. If the southern tribe was lost, almost a quarter of the Water Tribes' potential for navy and battle ceased to exist. But from the Fire Nation perspective, Zuko was in a poor position. Why would a prince venture out of safety and risk capture, just to attack a few innocents. The Fire Nation was despicable as a whole, but even this seemed beyond their idiocy. A selfish move, obviously, by Zuko. If he was taken, then their Nation was put in a perilous position. And he would be captured. Katara's heart skipped a beat.

In the meantime... Trying not to break down was ideal. The boy with the scar may seem aloof now, but Katara knew people. All she needed was time, then she could flip their positions in an instant. All she had to do was get closer to his heart. What did it matter, anyway? He thought he had already won. He wouldn't suspect a thing.

Chewing on the brown, spice filled bread of the Fire Nation Capital, Katara moved a hint closer to Zuko, pressing her form against his broad shoulder, eyes flashing with satisfaction as she felt his body stiffen beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

-=4=-

The vast ocean stretched out before them, calm and motionless, until it reached out past the horizon. A dark blue, it severely contrasted the bleached white landscape of the Arctic. Zuko stared out at the massive water body, unfazed by its seemingly infinite size. Somewhere out there, was the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, and even the remote Air Temples, scattered around the globe. But without a vessel, they were unreachable. They'd made it, all that was left to do now was wait. But unfortunately, there was another problem...

"We're out of food."

"We?"

The instant witty reply caught Zuko off guard. He tensed. "Yeah. We. We don't have anything to eat, unless of course you're hiding something on your body, which you're not; I've checked. So we need to get our own food. And around here the only food available is fish.

Katara smirked. "So you want me to catch some for you. Well to do that, I'll need to waterbend. And to waterbend, I need my hands untied."

"Which is exactly the reason why we're out of food." He shot back with dry humour. But she had, after all, isolated the crux of the problem. She was the only way to get food in this arctic landscape. But she had full reason to simply use her waterbending to detain him and drag him straight back to the rest of the water tribe. But if he didn't untie her, they would both starve. Basically, he had two options. Stay on the shore, and wait until either a ship came past or both and he and the girl died of starvation. Or untie her, and let her do as she willed.

He hesitated, on the brink of letting the girl go and facing the repercussions later. Zuko had no intention of killing the Princess, or dying himself. Certainly, they could last a few more days without food, and they could boil all the water they needed through firebending. But the harsh, icy cold, and severe wind were taxing on their energy; they would become exhausted almost immediately.

o-o-o

Katara watched carefully, as Zuko ran through the options in his head. Their food depleted, there were only a couple of things that could happen. Eventually, either a Fire Nation ship would find them, or a search party from the Water Tribe. But the question was after how long. The real choice for Zuko, would be whether or not to let her waterbend. Effectively, it could be the choice between them staying alive, and them dying to the climate. Now wasn't the time to mess with his head. No, she could do plenty of that later on.

Besides even if he did untie her, there was no way she could navigate back to the pole. Such a feat was unheard of, there was no reliable means of judging direction this far south. In all honesty, there wasn't much she could do except wait, just like Zuko. But she wasn't about to tell him that. As long as...

"So?" She questioned? "What'll it be? It's your choice, Prince Zuko." She stressed the word prince, filling it with every ounce of sarcasm and irony she could muster. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed the rapidly approaching boat off to the East. Katara stood up, trying to draw both the attention of the boat, and of Zuko. If he turned around now, this opportunity could all go to waste.

Zuko frowned at her, a somewhat confused look crossing his features, but otherwise remained impassive. Katara tilted her head down a little, her hair covering her eyes from Zuko so she could take a closer glance at the approaching vessel. It was definitely from the water tribe. The sleek, narrow style, was used by no other nation. It was relatively small, which was good. That increased the likelihood of it being powered by waterbenders. It had angled itself towards Katara and Zuko, cutting effortlessly through the icy water. In maybe another thirty seconds, it'd be-

"What are you looking at?", questioned Zuko his eyes narrowed as he turned to face the ocean. Startled into action, Katara hooked her right leg around Zuko as forcefully as she could, grounding him. Senses heightened, Zuko used the momentum to roll to his feet and look up go see the girl's shoulder rushing towards him in a charge. Instincts telling him to flinch or run, he instead relied upon years of training, drilled into him by various martial art masters. Zuko fell into a crouch , ducking his head to protect his neck, and made an improvised feint, shuffling his feet a few steps to the right then planting his feet firmly and pushing off, rolling smoothly past the Princess and regaining his footing instantly. Katara, off balance due to the feint and having her hands behind her back fell over backwards, her momentum rolling her body sideways, her stomach to the ground.

Growing more alarmed by the second, Zuko turned and swore quietly as he noticed the approaching waterbenders. He briefly wondered why they weren't attacking him, then realised that without the traditional Fire Nation getup, he was indistinguishable from just another man from the Water Tribe. It wasn't much, but it was all he had. Racing over to where Katara lay, he drew one of his Dao Broadswords, using his free hand to haul Katara to her feet, facing away from him. Then he looped his left arm around her waist, forcing her body against his, And pressed his sword lightly against her throat, contrary to the alarmed cries of the Water Tribesmen and a startled gasp from Katara. The boat - more of a canoe, Zuko realised - had reached the icy shoreline, and the crew began jumping off; eight in total, six men and two women, of various ages. All of them capable waterbenders.

o-o-o

The cries of the crew dropped into an eerie silence as they took stock of the situation, the ever present wind the only sound to be heard. One by one, their paces slowed from a panicked run to a complete standstill, their forerunner, presumably the leader, stopping around twenty paces from Zuko and Katara. They showed no signs of moving forward, but Zuko couldn't permit any mistakes in a situation like this.

"No further." He called over Katara's shoulder.

The leader, a man, maybe a year or two older than Zuko took a measured step forwards, holding up his hands as if in surrender. "We won't. How about you release her, and then we can talk properly?"

Zuko was undeterred. "My name is Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation and first heir to the throne. To my front is Katara, the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Should you try anything deceitful, you know what will happen."

All of their jaws dropped, even the leader's. To his credit, he covered it up quickly enough, but it was there. Zuko could almost hear the cogs turning. Then he smirked arrogantly.

"That's no way to speak to your betters, boy."

"I doubt you've-" Zuko's reply was cut short as the bender sent the ice whistling through the air towards Zuko. Shoving Katara to the side, Zuko released a burst of flame from his fist, burning through the deadly shard. He growled, preparing assuming a fighting stance.. And found himself immobilised on the spot. Completely and utterly helpless, unable to do so much as blink.

The man chuckled, and Katara rose elegantly again. Zuko swore internally. The rope which had bound her hands behind her back; it had been severed, with a strand of ice. The man, and they attack, had only been a distraction; their true intent had been to free the princess, and let her bend. A master firebender Zuko may be, but he'd have no chance against a waterbender like Katara.

Katara's eyes gleamed as she saw Zuko's look of understanding, as she lessened her hold on his body. So what, he'd figured it out. He had nowhere to go. And finally, she was free!

She took a long look at Zuko, his unwavering, black eyes, and knew he was beaten. Still cold and calculating as ever, but the expression of defeat was undeniable. It was the face of the man who would wait patiently, until they had an opening. Then they would strike and crush any who opposed them. Because that, in Katara's eyes, was just the type of man he was.

o-o-o

Zuko could do nothing but wait as Katara moved over to him, staring intently into his eyes a mere metre away. Her eyes held no pity for him, no traces of mercy. And they shouldn't. He had done something unforgivable, and he had to take responsibility.

She stared blankly for a second longer, then averted her eyes to the side and sighed. "Sleep well," she muttered, making a minute hand movement. Blood rushed from into Zuko's head, making him feel sick and effectively cutting off his oxygen. And then Katara, the waterbenders, all the ice; it all turned black, as Zuko's head slammed into the ice, his eyes closed.

o-o-o

"Come on Aang! Its only your sixth move, and already I'm onto my third cup!" The two cups were side by side, Aang's still mostly full after a careful temperature test, and Iroh's basically empty on his third serving.

Aang hesitated. Pai Sho was one thing, but chess was an entirely different game, one relatively new to him, though the same could not be said for the General. Moving a knight into offense, Aang said "I don't want to lose this one as easily as the others."

"Well then try a different opening! How can you expect a different result if the method remains the same?" Iroh took a quick glance at the board, and made his move.

Aang frowned, confused by the move. "You're starting an attack with the King?" He questioned doubtfully. Almost everything he had learnt so far had told him this type of move was far too risky.

Iroh refilled his cup, and took another drink before answering.

"If the King does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"


	5. Chapter 5

-=5=-

**This is a nice little bonus chapter, to give you some insight into the world I have created and the justification for the events occurring in this story. Please leave some feedback ;)**  
**Read and Review ^-^**

[18 April 15 - Edited due to Coding Glitch. Special Thanks to Lawliness]

Over a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation committed the most heinous act ever witnessed by man. Their sights set on the Air Nomads, the entire Fire Nation military set forth from within their walls, to launch the greatest military conquest of all time. Their goal; to unite the globe under a single banner, that of the Fire Nation. Officially, to "spread their renowned wealth and peace to the other nations" was the goal of the operation. The Air Nomads, having no formal army of their own, could not withstand such a massive offensive, and were massacred within their respective Air Temples. Despite this, they did not go down peacefully; the Fire Nation suffered heavy casualties, which weakened their forces by almost a quarter. Surviving airbenders fled to all corners of the globe, to escape the mass genocide committed by the Fire Nation and seek refuge within a number of remote areas. In a campaign to secure his victory, Fire Lord Sozin killed these survivors through the use of assassins and spies, until he was certain none were left.

At the time of the mass genocide committed by the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom royals held a private conference. Upon disbanding, numerous Earth Kingdom delegates made their way to the Fire Nation capital, offering a peace treaty and proposed alliance. Among trade priorities and other support, the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation would share a Mutual Defence Treaty, ensuring that neither nation would be harmed by their counterparts, and that in the event of a third party attack on either nation, military support would be provided from their allies. The Northern Water Tribe viewed this as an act of treason by the Earth Kingdom, and began to plan for the destruction of the Fire Nation, and by extent the Earth Kingdom. Receiving assistance from anti-government Earth Kingdom factions, established a Southern Tribe, allowing for greater expansion and creating a strategic stronghold, doubling the Tribes military strength. This Southern Tribe was frequently targeted by Fire Nation raids, and was rebuilt multiple times by survivors, the Northern Tribe providing resources and a waterbending population.

In essence, the world was divided. The Fire Nation fought for the future, for wealth and expansion, while the Water Tribes fought for their deceased comrades within the Air Nomads, upholding their beliefs of what is right and acting on their morals. The Earth Kingdom was split down the middle, with half of the population blindly following their leaders in assisting the Fire Nation, and the remainder joining the Water Tribes or acting out against the government in their own ways.

The previous avatar slain, a boy named Aang was born within the Air Nomads with the ability to master all four elements. Fire Nation reports vary on the status of the airbender, regarding whether or not he survived the attack on the Air Temples. Regardless, he is presumed dead by many, a hundred years having passed since the genocide, and the Water Tribes are scouring their own ranks for anybody who could potentially be Aang's successor in the avatar cycle.

Aang's body was located secretly five years ago by the exiled Fire Nation General, Lord Iroh, in a frozen state within an iceberg at the South Pole. Crucial to the maintenance of balance and order, knowledge of the airbender is a closely guarded secret, only revealed to those at the head of the Order of the White Lotus.


	6. Chapter 6

-=6=-

"My Lady?"

Katara started at the unexpected and sudden question, tearing her gaze away from the man lying lifelessly on the deck an arm's reach away.

"Hmm - I mean, Captain? What is it?"

"You seem distracted, My Lady. Would you like to tell us what happened out there - are you alright? Did the man hurt you? Is that it?"

Katara's eyes hardened. "No," she responded curtly, turning her back on the captain and facing the endless white and blue that was the South Pole. Reflecting on recent times; the day after her capture. The euphoric sense of freedom... Not only when she had escaped Zuko, but when she realised she had been freed from the Water Tribe. When she was no longer a prisoner within her own life.

And now she was headed back there.

To the left, a pair of penguins shot out of the water, beaks filled with fish. Katara envied them, unrestricted as they were. A feeling she had never experienced. Born into the rapidly deteriorating Water Tribe, responsibilities had been thrust onto her since childhood. At a young age, she had come to understand that Fire Nation raids were nothing out of the ordinary. A couple times a year, they would come, burn down the flimsy huts, and disperse any of the food that the tribe had managed to hoard over the past months. People died, occasionally. Others were taken as slaves, or for other, darker uses. Katara was hidden from sight, taken out of the settlement along with the other women and children. But even so, the system wasn't foolproof. Women were taken by the Fire Nation soldiers, their screams piercing through the wind and battle cries of the Tribesman and Fire Nation soldiers. Her mother was one of the first to go.

Sometimes the Water Tribe even won the small skirmishes; until the next one, where the attacking forces would double and the Tribe would almost be wiped out once more. In either situations, the following day was spent dragging the corpses away from the tribe. They didn't need to bury the bodies too thoroughly.

The snow did it for them.

The Fire Nation never attacked during the Arctic Winter. Without firebending, they would be next to helpless against the hardened warriors of the tribe.

The process repeated itself every year.

Until the Northerners arrived.

During the winter of Katara's ninth year, a massive fleet of ships was spotted approaching from the east of the Earth Kingdom, waters rarely used by any nation. The village was evacuated once again, in preparation for a massacre... And then recalled mere minutes later. After over seventy years of waiting and pleading, after all hope had disappeared, the Northern Water Tribe had finally answered the calls for aid. The military camps set up by the Fire Nation were destroyed, their naval forces in the Southern Hemisphere all but eradicated.

Thus began a new era at the South Pole. But Katara hadn't been there to witness it. Being recognised almost immediately as a high potential waterbender, she was deported to the Northern Water Tribe, crowned Princess of the South, and forced to study the arts of healing. A near master by the age of fifteen, she dedicated herself to the study of battle and military tactics, despite her mentors' assurances that such work was unsuited to that of a Lady.

Two years later, she co-ordinated the attack that would permanently remove Fire Nation Navy from the North Pole.

After eighteen years of raids, scouring the land for food, studying, training, and then politics, she'd never truly had a day for herself in the last decade.

o-o-o

Zuko stirred, eyes fluttering as he came to. His head ached numbly, his vision blurring as his eyes adjusted to the glowing sunlight. The steady, rolling feel of the boat was nowhere near as pronounced as the constant heaving of a Fire Nation Vessel. Craning his neck backwards, he eyed the chains cuffing his hands together, and tying him to a section of the deck. He could firebend using his feet, if he got into a stance, but against nine capable waterbenders, there was no chance of a successful outcome. Surveying the crew, Zuko was slightly surprised to discover their speed. They literally flew across the water, barely skimming the surface of the waves. Six of the eight were waterbending to speed the boat, the skipper and his second in command working in conjunction to steer and coordinate the group. The Princess was standing, facing away from everyone else, unmoving as she cast her gaze out towards the sea. Was she actually seeing the deep blue of the ocean, Zuko pondered. Or was her mind showing her something else entirely. And then suddenly, she flinched backwards, turning around eyes wide in fear, flinging her hands up in a waterbending gesture, launching the small boat several metres into the air... Seconds before an icy spear shot out of the water, passing through the space the canoe had just exited, eliciting startled cries and a collective, strangled gasp from the eight waterbenders. Zuko grunted, keeping his mouth shut as he braced himself for impact back onto the water... But with a change of stance and subtle, cautious hand movement, the water reached up to cradle them gently back onto the surface.

o-o-o

Eyes narrowed, heart racing due to the sudden attack, Katara turned to the logical origin of the attack; the frozen landscape to the south. Sensing another disturbance in the water below the boat, she flayed her hands, solidifying the water and shielding the boat from the unknown projectile. Another ripple in the waves alerted her to success, and she brought the temporary shield down, reluctant to use up valuable energy. From over the icy cliffs and ledges, a large group of thirty men - or women, for their faces were covered - dressed in thick white furs, were dropping into a bizarre collection of sea vessels. A sleek, water tribe styled canoe, a number of single man kayaks, and a larger, slower, triangular masted sailboat. Wryly, Katara condemned herself for allowing them to travel so closely to the shore; but moving out in the open sea had its own dangers attached. With the massive white glaciers shielding the attackers from sight, it was no surprise they had remained undetected so long.

"Bounty hunters, probably." Katara announced. Not that it mattered. "We can't outpace them. May as well fight."

The captain grimaced. "Fifty against eight? And we know they have waterbenders."

"It's closer to thirty. And they can't have too many waterbenders, otherwise we'd have been attacked in far more ways than these. The majority of them will probably be a bunch of soldiers; they can be easily disposed of, and then we can take care of the benders... Wait, no. Have the crew take care of the smaller boats. That's where the waterbenders will be. I'll watch the two larger ones, and take them out when they get too close." In saying that, she brought her hands up, palms facing outwards, and closed her eyes. Giving a sudden shove and then tugging the air backwards, the treacherous slopes of the icy cliffs collapsed onto the unsuspecting attackers. With cries of panic and fear, many flung their hands over their head in a futile attempt at self-protection... While the rest, maybe two thirds of them, moved in collaboration and in an awesome display of reflexive thinking, broke apart the massive chunks of ice falling from above, defending their forces and showering the ice behind them.

Katara's eyes grew cold. "Now you know which ones are waterbenders. Go."

Surging to their feet, the rabble of defenders entered their stances swiftly and within seconds a suppressing barrage of water and icy projectiles were being hurled at the enemy, in a seemingly random sense of direction. Closely observing the onslaught, Zuko quickly picked up on the waterbender's strategy; three were attacking in a general direction, effectively slowing down the enemy. Three were defending and blocking the shards that hurtled towards the fragile vessel. And the other two crew members fought individual battles, targeting a single enemy and taking him down before moving onto the next. Somewhat simple, but effective none the less.

A jarring wave slammed into the sailboat, sending at least half of the men sprawling. Katara followed up on her advantage, solidifying a disc of water and sending it slicing through the sail, crippling the boat and rendering the resident warriors useless. Suddenly, an icy javelin shot up through the deck towards her, forcing her to break her stance as she rolled to avoid it. Cursing, Katara diverted her attention to the six masked enemies, now shaping more and more troubles her way. Weaving past a slice of water, she released a jet from behind the attackers, striking him in the back of the neck. Twirling out of the way of a torrent of water, she blasted another attack backwards off of his boat, leaving her completely vulnerable to the attacks from the fifth and sixth bounty hunters. Working as a pair, they delivered blow after blow, shattering Katara's stances and leaving her desperately blocking to save herself, as the deadlock continued between the remaining benders.

Noticing her situation and increasing struggles, more and more of the attackers sought out Katara as their target. With nowhere to back up to, the attacks started to come from all sides as her allied benders desperately and futilely tried to help bear the brunt of the attacks. Two, six, nine attacks on her, all in the space of a few seconds. Her situation becoming unsalvageable, Katara wondered bleakly what their chances of a peaceful surrender would be when a hardened globule of water thrust towards her chest at nearly unstoppable speed. And then her view was blotted out as her vision was filled with a blaring red light, black spots dancing across her eyes.

A vivid streak of bright, red and yellow fire tore past Katara connecting with the oncoming strike from the waterbender, followed by a series of smaller, faster jets of flame and an arc of orange that swerved into an attacker, sending them sprawling.


	7. Chapter 7

***Am already into next chapter. Cant tell you how long you'll wait. I just really wanted to end on a cliffhanger, so this chapter is short T_T. Thats right. :P Wacha gonna do about it!? Mwahahah! 3 Love you all!**

**[More thanks to Lawliness for the review… If you're still reading, you'll see why. :]  
**

-=6=-

The way he moved, you'd have no idea that his hands were still tied. Behind him, no less, and yet it was obvious that those cuffs had never restrained him in the slightest. The Fire Prince was flipping through the air weightlessly, effortlessly evading every icy shard, every blow sent his way, all the while sending jet after jet of flame careening into the unprepared assailants, his eyes gleaming an brilliant gold in the dull sunlight. Who could have known that a spinning kick could produce so much heat, so much destruction? Firebenders did not traverse these waters. Not for ten years or more. Even the most talented waterbenders had grown complacent after so long in the South; only the true soldiers who had battled in the north and western fire kingdom knew how to effectively fight a firebender. But even so, this was no ordinary firebender. No ordinary firebender could send the nearest boat up in a cloud of heat and smoke within seconds. Alarmed, the remaining attackers changed their tactics, more than half of them moving to defend themselves from the scorching flame released from the smooth, fluid motions Zuko performed, to no avail. Each of Zuko's blasts was accompanied by a dozen darting shards of ice, piercing whatever feeble shield a defender had managed to erect around themselves. Slowly, methodically, almost all of the remaining attackers were wiped out entirely, save for a small group of eight or nine spurred on by the deaths of their comrades. With a short bark from one of them presumably the most senior, three quickly build up a looming wall of ice as a shield, while the other four took a stance, preparing an array of jagged and crude missiles to launch at their enemy, their intention obviously a last ditch, desperate attempt at salvation.

It didn't matter. One by one, the remnants of the once imposing attack force collapsed, oddly silent, to the deck of their boat, lifeless. Startled, eyes wide in fear, the final three benders shoved their hands upwards, impaling their allies on spears of ice, shot up through the deck of the boat and through their still bodies. Another two, the last of the force, fumbled for their belts, slitting their own throats with hunting knives.

Zuko's feet touched the deck, as he broke step and ended his assault, the fiery dance no longer needed to control the situation. To his left, Katara, a dark light in her blue eyes, an expressionless face clouding her features, coming out of her own stance.

For a moment, there was silence, only the gentle lap of waves against the hull pervading the atmosphere. Even the water seeping into the boat from the small, circular punctures left by the attackers didn't warrant a comment, at least not from the waterbenders. Zuko felt differently, but he said nothing nonetheless. Only stared as the bodies sunk into the waves, while the other boats wafted over the waves.

o-o-o

Iroh grimaced from atop the ridge. Another unfavourable result. He should've taken the boy into account, no doubt. This failure was his fault. Of course, he could always send a lightning strike at the nuisance of waterbenders, but at this distance, there was no guarantee of a hit, let alone any permanent damage. More pressingly, a failure would result in greater patrols; the Southern Tribe would scour the pole and make sure that their security was not so threatened as it had been over the past week. Besides, Iroh wanted them alive, not dead. Katara, he needed. Zuko too, if possible, but he was a bit more expendable. Even so, it wouldn't hurt to have the heir to the Fire Nation within his grasp. But today was not the day. Gazing down at the sparkling ocean, he murmured a prayer for the lost. His fault. Thiry-six men and women. Eight of them had families. Iroh could recite each and every one of their names. His fault.

o-o-o

A circus. How… predictable. Azula scowled - she couldn't stand happiness and joy in this vast quantity. The entire crowd laughed hysterically, and at what? The entire show had been more depressing than funny. Needless to say, she was here with a purpose. It hadn't taken long to track down Ty Lee. Half the country knew her name. Half the country, as in every single male. She had a reputation, a way with people - namely, men - which had made Azula so jealous in earlier years. Growing up had finally allowed Azula to understand why Ty Lee stood out so much, why she seemed to attract a group of drooling admirers whenever she stepped out in public. Understand it, yes, but acceptance took a great deal longer. In any event, Azula had no right to jealousy. Crown Princess had its perks too, once she'd figured out how to use them.

Enduring the next hour of trapeze artists, flying acrobats, and animal tricks took the utmost of Azula's patience. Several times, she had to consciously clench her fist and put it behind her back, just in time to prevent herself from releasing the firebending tension building up in her hands. Somehow, she managed it, and the second the applause died down she sprung out of her seat and stalked to the stands behind the stage, hosting the actors and acrobats, and all the other props or animals used in the show. Even then, in the dead of night, with only torches and firelight illuminating the figures of the laughing directors and fools, Ty Lee stood out.

Azula approached her slowly. "It's been a while." she called.

Ty Lee turned, her mouth opening in a small "o" of surprise, but when Azula heard the voice, it didn't come from Ty Lee's mouth.

"You're right. It has."

Azula didn't reply. She couldn't.

Not with the knife pressing so close against her throat.


End file.
